ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kwietniowa Anarchia
| slogan = | music = 2001: 2003: "The Thing I Hate" 2005: "Comfortably Numb" 2009: 2010: | gm = Felipe Castro | formerly = | established = April 22, 2001 | episodes = 5 (since 2001) | creator = Felix Castro | booker = n/a | folded = | website = KwietniowaAnarchia.pl }} Kwietniowa Anarchia is a PPV, produced in April by Extreme Wrestling Federation in Poland since 2001. It's the one and only pay-per-view event held by EWF. The first Kwietniowa Anarchia was produced in 2001, and 5 editions have been produced as of today, in 2001, 2003, 2005, 2009 and 2010. Kwietniowa Anarchia I , 22.04.2001 Kwietniowa Anarchia (2001) was the first (PPV) event produced by EWF, which took place on , in . Results: 01. Juice defeated Blaze Bailey in a Dark match. 02. Szakal defeated Y2J in the semi-final of the EWF TV Championship Tournament 03. Tanatos fought Shagrathto a no contest. 04. Kraven defeated Gangsta in the EWF World Championship Tournament. 05. John Hangman defeated Game in the EWF World Championship Tournament. 06. Goldberg defeated Tanatos in the semi-final of the EWF TV Championship Tournament. 07. Snake fought Sandman to a no contest. 08. Game defeated Kraven in the EWF World Championship Tournament. 09. Kraven fought Gangsta to a no contest in the EWF World Championship Tournament. 10. Szakal defeated Goldberg in the final of the EWF TV Championship Tournament and became the first EWF TV Champion. 11. Game defeated Gangsta in the EWF World Championship Tournament. 12. Kraven defeated Gangsta in the EWF World Championship Tournament to retain EWF World Championship. Kwietniowa Anarchia II , , 27.04.2003 Kwietniowa Anarchia II (2003) was the second (PPV) event produced by EWF, which took place on , in , . Results: 01. Hellspawn defeated Cisco Kid in a Dark match. 02. Mysterio and Kayle Scythe defeated Monk, The Hell and Takeru Kabaiashi. 03. Tony Hoganski defeated Wladimir Sharanovitz in a Single Match with Monk serving as the Special Guest Referee. 04. Mysterio defeated Kayle Scythe in a Hardcore Match and became the first Evolution Champion. 05. Mind Mower defeated Rottweiler in a Falls Count Anywhere match. 06. SR-Crazy & Dark Avenger defeated Bubba & Tool and El Satanico & D Exel in a No DQ EWF Tag Team Championship Match. 07. Kraven & Szakal & Mind Mower defeated Sandman & Tanatos & Marco with Game serving as the Special Guest Referee. Kwietniowa Anarchia III , 17.04.2005 Kwietniowa Anarchia III (2005) was the third (PPV) event produced by EWF, which took place on , in . Tony Hoganski served as the Special Extraordinary Commissioner for this show. Results: 01. Grim Reaper defeated Shaman, Itchytude, Budda and Butcher. 02. Vaclav defeated The Luke and Abraham Raven in a EWF Evolution Championship Match. 03. Mind Mower & Jupiter defeated Psycho One and John Hangman. 04. Psycho One defeated Mind Mower in a EWF Fuck The World Championship Match. 05. Jupiter defeated Mind Mower in a EWF Fuck The World Championship Match. 06. Tool defeated Bubba and Sandman in a EWF World Championship Match. 07. Sandman & Kraven & Game defeated Tool in a EWF World Championship Match. Kwietniowa Anarchia IV , 30.04.2009 Kwietniowa Anarchia IV (2009) was the fourth (PPV) event produced by EWF, which took place on , in . Results: 01. Reebok deafted Samuel Akra in a Dark match. 02. Ponury Grabarz defeated Curtis Heysel and @ in a Dark match. 03. Jimmy Hendrixon defeated Flying Man in a Hardcore match for Puchar Szczesciarza V. 04. Y2J defeated Izzy Nilsen in a Single match. 05. Scotty Whiped defeated Nas Jazzowski to win the EWF Evolution Championship. 06. Psycho One defeated Chris "More" Attitude in a Snowboard vs Surfboard for the EWF Fuck The World Championship. 07. Mind Mower defeated Shambler and Vaclav in a No DQ match. 08. Scyther defeated Tool in the EWF eXtreme Match V for the EWF World Championship. Kwietniowa Anarchia V , 25.04.2010 Kwietniowa Anarchia V (2010) was the fifth (PPV) event produced by EWF, which took place on , in . Results: 01. Vitor Hernandez defeated Maniak, Lunatick, Tornado and Moron to win Puchar Szczesciarza VII. 02. Yoshihito Nabeshima defeated Vaclav in a Single match. 03. Nas Jazzowski fought Tool to a no contest.. 04. Bidam defeated Ieshige and Gabriel Iwanow. 05. Aero defeated Jimmy Hendrixon and Wasylij Gromow in a EWF Daemusin Championship Match. 06. Crash defeated Vegard Jacobsen to win the EWF Evolution Championship. 07. Sandman defeated SR-Crazy to win the EWF Fuck The World Championship. 08. Tool defeated Nas Jazzowski and Psycho in a Triple Threat Match. 09. Psycho defeated Nas Jazzowski and Tool in a Triple Threat Match for the EWF World Championship. Category:Events